The Magic of Christmas
by fiction of fans
Summary: Read this tale to see how a family celebrates Christmas with their lovers in a cosy cottage. A pretty piece for a light read, very festive with a variety of characters. Straight love, gay love.


**A/N: This story is to be presented into three parts.**

Every Christmas brought us all together; in our little cottage amongst the trees we all congregated, retreating from the clogged cities and secretive suburbs.

I remember, when I was a child, on the nineteenth of every December, my brothers and I went on our annual Christmas trek to Mount Alnos. We'd return and scoff the chocolate cake that mother made, and gulp down the hot cocoa that father prepared. They are my fondest memories

Now, nineteen and living in a shabby apartment in the city centre of Manchester, I return to my childhood when life gets tough. When it seems I can't pay the rent, or if my boyfriend, Alex, is being an idiot, or if my friends cancel plans I've been looking forward to, I go back to the cosy cottage in the forest and rest.

You'll now understand my enthusiasm at it being December again! I'm overjoyed! I boarded the train at Piccadilly Station, settled into a seat with Sense and Sensibility at my side and prepared for the four hour journey to Scotland.

My brothers, Edward, Jasper and William, are also on their way, but they'll arrive two hours after me, due to their coming from London.

My seat was comfortable enough, and I was not disturbed by any rakish characters, thank God. I opened Jane Austen's work at the page I left, and began reading. But it was thwarted by my mobile-phone beeping. _Who is this that rings?_ "Hello?" I ask, warmth in my voice, masking some irritation.

"Elisa?" It's my mother, Harriet. Her Scottish twang alerts me of that fact immediately.

"Hello, mum," My semblance brightens at her tone.

"Hello, sweetheart. I'm just calling to ask where you are."

"I'm on the train, mum."

"Have you just left?"

"About half an hour ago," I chuckled to myself at her inquisitive and pressing nature. I set the book down and gaze out of the window, already drawn into my own world by mother's soothing voice.

"Oh, great, darling. Your brothers have just called. Edward's bringing up his girlfriend, and William's bringing up Joshua."

I perked up at the thought of finally meeting my brothers' partners; I've heard so much, "Oh, excellent. Have you met any of them before?"

"Well I've met Joshua, oh, he's a remarkable boy. He's very girlish, so you two should get on well," We both chuckled. "And no, I haven't met Isabella, but Edward of course speaks highly of her."  
"Edward's told me about her, and yes, she sounds nice."

As I looked out of the window, hills and lakes moved by lazily, offering me views of the stunning Pennines. Mother carried on, "Alnos is looking very snowy, by the way, from where I'm looking. Are you sure you want to go this year?"

"Mum, we've been going to Alnos for fourteen years, and we've experienced snow, storms and hale during that time, so yes, I do. How's dad?"

She ignored my question, "I'm just concerned, Elisa; you hear so many horrible tales."

"Yes, you do, but there'll be four of us, any perhaps six if Isabella and Josh come, so the chances of something bad occurring are quite slim."

Mum sighed, but returned to her happy state, "I guess you're right. How's Alex?"

My eyes darkened at his name, "He's fine, he's fine. Our relationship however, really isn't."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Even though she was over one hundred miles away, it felt like she was right beside me.

But I had to decline; there were a few people in the carriage, and I didn't want to express myself so fully in front of so many, "I'm afraid not, well, not now. When I get to Ayresham, maybe, but now, I cannot."

"All right, darling. Have a nice trip and I'm looking forward to seeing you."

"Likewise, mum. I love you."

She returned the regards, and instantly she was gone. I was left to my own devices, finally. The toasty carriage was absolutely welcomed after the vista I saw before me: snowy hills with leafless forests blanketing them. It did look ultimately Christmassy, despite its evocative thoughts, though.

After another hour of pleasant scenery and classical literature, the trolley-lady came around. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart," She said to me, her voice lively and full of heart. "Would you like anything?"

I smiled at her and scanned the trolley. I was peckish, so I ordered a lasagne and a cup of tea. Within ten minutes it was before me. I eagerly devoured it, savouring the tastes. It was actually lovely despite being on a compact train.

Within half an hour, we'd past into Scotland. Instantly the countryside altered; instead of rolling hills or infinite moorland, we were speeding through valleys, straddled by towering mountains, and cupping lochs which stretched far over the horizon. Everything had a generous sprinkle of snow. All the pine trees were whiter than cloudy skin, and the lochs were frozen over completely. I sighed complacently, being transported by the train to a very different area: my childhood.

As the train edged closer and closer to Edinburgh, I began to assemble my things. My tartan suitcase was swiftly pulled from the overhang above me, and my thick, woolly coat was wrapped tightly around me. I was prepared for Scotland's wintry ways.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now approaching Edinburgh. I'd kindly ask all of you to prepare for departure of the train," Said the monotonous voice over the speaker.

My fingertips and legs tingled with excitement; I was enthused about this holiday all year.

Tapping my foot on the floor anxiously, Scotland's scenery giving way to Edinburgh's historic buildings, I heard my phone beep again. Answering it quickly, I was greeted with the voice of my brother, Jasper. "Hello, Jasper. Where are you?"

"Just passing Newcastle, and you?" He had a shine to his tone that I hadn't heard before; what made it so?

"Well I'm pulling into Edinburgh at the moment. What's got you so jolly?"

"Oh, great, tell mum that we won't be long. And I've already told mum and dad so I might as well tell you," There was a pause, and down the phone I could hear my brothers and the others giggling and chatting. "I've got a boyfriend."

My lips subconsciously curved upwards, "That's great, Jasper! Who is it? What's he like?"

"I'll tell you all about him when we're at Ayresham, but his name's Peter."

"Aw, I'm happy for you. I can't wait to meet him; it seems I'm the only one coming alone."

"Is Alex not attending?" I knew he was putting on his solemnity at my boyfriend's absence.

"No, thank God; who knows, maybe I'll meet someone up here."

"Maybe."

It was freezing when I got off the train, but this was met with unbridled hospitality by me.

I boarded a second train to the nearest village to Ayresham Cottage and then proceeded to walk on foot to where I grew up.

With my suitcase trailing behind me, and my coat keeping me from ice's grasp, I followed the lonely, though pretty, road which is only traversed by my family and the postman. It is of course the road to Ayresham. It abandons the views of bens and cliffs and enters Ayresham Forest, a fantastic realm of pine. Our cottage lies within, and from the few gaps in the canopy, I could see Mount Alnos welcoming me home with its ivory countenance.

I was thankful that father had gritted the otherwise slippery road.

As I walk, perhaps I'll tell you a little about myself; my name is Elisa Greene, I'm nineteen years old and am Scottish. That is probably very obvious. I have long, red hair, and green eyes to match. My skin is so pale you'd think I was a snowwoman. Some people call me thin, but I prefer lithe. I adore everything to do with Christmas.

There, now that that's out of the way, let's proceed.

And proceed I shall, but there's no more to proceed, for I've made it to Ayresham. I can feel my bosom expand and a bubble grow inside it, full of warmth and ecstasy. The little cottage, with a perfect-thatched roof and bordered by a small, stone fence, is tucked effortlessly inside the forest. It seems to be as old at its surroundings.

I move to the gate, painted emerald by father, and trace the words 'Welcome to Ayresham' with my finger. I look into the lattice windows from the gate, the sills covered in snow, and see mum and dad shifting around the place, preparing for their visitors.

I smile at the sight and begin to enter. The door creaks open, and immediately I'm flooded with the scent of gingerbread and shortbread in the stove, the sight of Christmas décor all around, and the sound of mum and dad both saying, in unison, "Hello?"

I acknowledged the cottage with a tearful grin and shouted back, "Hello! It's me!"

They both ran into the living room, their faces beaming with joy that I'm here, and wrapped me in their arms, "Hello, Elisa!"

"Mum, dad, it's so nice to see you."

The three of us moved onto the settee, next to the authentic Christmas tree, perfectly festooned, and began a deep conversation of how my year and how their year had turned out. Everything I told them was happy, and the same was returned. "The place looks lovely."

"Thank you, dear," Said my father, Pepin. "We're so glad to see you."

After a few minutes, my parents left for the kitchen to make a nice pot of tea while I headed to my room. The stairs were still creaky, wooden. The pictures of us all on the yellow walls made me realise I really was home. I past Edward's room, William's room and Jasper's room, before finally reaching mine, at the end of the inviting corridor. It was exactly the same as how I left it last year, without the dust that would normally have procured over twelve months.

My window overlooked the front garden, and because I was at the corner of the cottage, I had a second window which had its own seat and a view of Arnos. I sighed complacently again and began packing.

Once this was done, I returned downstairs to find a hot cup of tea awaiting me on the living room table. I drank it with joy; it was just the thing I needed.

"Oh, by the way," Mother came in from the kitchen. I looked up at her, "Sebastian's coming over tomorrow."

Instantly I spat my drink out and stared at her quizzically, "What?!"

"His mum and dad are in Spain; they've just left him some money, but no company. We had to invite him."

Mum's smooth voice calmed me from my state of shock; Sebastian was the person I was in love with and always had been. Whenever I came here, we always shared a moment; when I lived here, we were childhood sweethearts. That was thwarted when he moved to Alaska. He'd only moved back last year…To be honest, I did still love him.

I was returned from my reverie by the animated voices of my brother and their partners, and their footsteps crunching on the snow on the path…Now it was truly Christmas.

**END OF PART ONE**

_**Tell me what you think of this in the reviews, please. ^_^**_


End file.
